1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting thickness of paper.
2. Background of the Related Art
Devices that automatically handle paper (i.e. photocopy machines) are commonplace. These devices are useful, so that large amounts of paper can be handled efficiently and effectively (i.e. making a photocopy of a large document). Devices that handle paper must have mechanisms that replicate manual handling of paper. For example, photocopy machines have feeders for moving paper, sheet by sheet.
A normal manual function of handling paper is for a person to use their hands to confirm that two sheets of paper are not stuck together. This is important, as if two sheets of paper are stuck together, paper may be wasted or inaccurately dispensed. If devices that automatically handle paper do not confirm if two sheets of paper are stuck together, then these devices may be ineffective in accurately automatically handling paper. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for devices that automatically handle paper to confirm that two sheets of paper are not stuck together. Further, there has been a long felt need for this confirmation to be accomplished at a reasonable price.